


Drivin’ Me Crazy

by seltzerboy



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Barely Driving, Driving, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltzerboy/pseuds/seltzerboy
Summary: Richie wants to teach Eddie how to drive.  It goes. . . swell.





	Drivin’ Me Crazy

_‘Drive a car.? No way. . . you’ll get into an accident and be killed! You’ll be crushed by the airbag alone! You’re never driving a car, Eddie, what would you need to do that for?! I can drive you wherever you need to go, dear. There will be no driving of any kind by you!’ ___

____

Eddie closed his eyes and tried to shake his mother’s erratic voice out of his head. He looked at Richie, who was sitting in the passengers seat of his ‘87 Jetta. Eddie was in the drivers seat. Eddie! In the drivers seat! He honestly couldn’t believe he was actually going through with this. When Richie had asked him the previous night if he wanted to practice driving in the lot next to the train yard, he had said sure, why not? He didn’t think they’d actually end up doing it! But here he was, and Richie was very excited already. Richie had gotten his licence as soon as he possibly could, his sixteenth birthday. All of the other Losers had gotten their licences as well, all except Eddie. He was almost 17, and had never been behind the wheel of a car. Richie was adamant about changing that. 

“Okay Eds, the first thing you’re gonna wanna do is turn the key,” he pointed to the key in the ignition. Eddie looked down at it, then back up at Richie. He gulped. 

“Rich, I don’t know how I feel about this. What if I’m no good at driving? Maybe we should just forget this and go see a movie or something.” He was sweating in the August heat, his hair sticking to his forehead. Richie just smiled gently and took Eddies hand. He put it around the key and turned it for him. Eddie jumped slightly when the engine roared to life. He looked back up at Richie and laughed a bit, shocked to have gotten this far. 

“Now you put your hands on the wheel,” Richie said, still smiling. He knew Eddie was nervous, but he also knew he’d do fine. They were only in an empty lot, after all. The smaller boy gently lifted both hands and put them on the steering wheel. They were shaking slightly. Richie put one hand on Eddies thigh, rubbing it soothingly. 

“You’ll be fine, Eds, there’s nothing to it I swear.” Eddie just looked down nervously, giving a forced smile. 

“D’you know the next step?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded, putting on hand on the gear shift. He looked up to confirm with Richie, who just gave an encouraging nod. 

“Wait—which one’s the clutch?” Eddie looked down at the pedals on the floor anxiously. Richie laughed softly, shaking his head. 

“There is no clutch, its an automatic.” 

“Oh, right,” Eddie said. He looked down at the pedals again. “But which one’s the brake?”

“That one, on the left,” Richie pointed it out to the other boy, who nodded again. “I really think you’re ready, Eds, let’s just give it a go.” He pushed his glasses up against the bridge of his nose. Eddie looked out at the empty lot surrounding them. 

“Alright,” he said, “alright I’m ready.” He shifted the car into drive, holding down the brake like Richie had told him to. Richie waited for the car to start rolling, but it didn’t. 

“You’ve gotta take your foot off the brake, love.” Eddie blushed at the pet name, taking his foot off the brake slowly. The car moved forward about 3 inches before he slammed the brakes down hard. Both boys jolted forward, their seatbelts cutting them off quickly. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry—I panicked,” Eddie rushed out, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He was praying that he wouldn’t start crying, he didn’t need Richie seeing that right now. He would be totally mortified. 

“It’s alright, Eds, you’ve just gotta let it roll, okay? Nothing to it, just let her roll a little bit.” Richie was still smiling, looking at Eddie like he was so proud of him. 

‘For what?’ Eddie thought. But he lifted his foot off the brake again, this time letting the car move forward. They kept going, getting up to a grand total of 11 miles per hour, before Eddie pressed down on the brake again, this time a little bit gentler. They were still jostled, but not as much. Eddie let out a breath he had been holding, smiling wide. He looked over at Richie, who was basically beaming. 

“I told you, sweetheart, nothing to it. Now, what about going down to that tree over there,” he pointed out the right side window to a small tree at the far end of the lot. Eddies eyes widened, and he shook his head. 

“No way, that’s too far!” His grip on the steering wheel tightened. 

“Come on, it’s not that far. You can do it, love.” Richie gave him a gentle smile. 

Eddie sighed, shifting the car into drive with a shaky hand. They began to roll again, and Eddie turned the wheel slightly to the right, aiming the car towards the tree. They got up to 15 miles per hour, and Eddie was sure they were going to plow right through the tree. He slammed on the brakes, letting out a squeak of fright. He looked up once the car had stopped, to see the tree about 50 feet away. He frowned, looking ashamed. 

“That was great, Eds.” Richie said, and he honestly sounded like he meant it. Eddie just rolled his eyes, putting the car in park. 

“I think I’m done now, can I be done?” He asked, unbuckling his seat belt. Richie frowned, but did the same. 

“Okay, fine, but next time you’re going around that tree,” he teased. They got out of the car, switching places. Once Eddie was back in the passenger seat, he breathed in deeply. Safe. Richie got the car going and they left the lot. They drove in silence for a while, because they didn’t need to talk to be comfortable. Once they pulled up into Richies driveway, Eddie turned to his boyfriend, avoiding his eyes. 

“Do you think I’ll ever get good at driving?” He asked in a quiet voice. 

“Baby, it just takes practice. I think you can be good at anything you try,” Richie put his hand on Eddies thigh again, giving it a squeeze. Eddie blushed, finally meeting Richies eyes. 

“You really think so?” 

“I know so, love, you’re so good at everything you set your mind to.” Eddie blushed again, biting his bottom lip. 

“Thanks, Rich, that really means a lot.” 

Richie didn’t respond, instead he brought his other hand up to Eddies face, leaning in. He kissed him gently, stroking his cheek while he did. Eddie sighed against Richies lips, that swooping feeling occupying his tummy. He grabbed onto Richies shirt with his hands, pulling him closer. Richie sucked softly on the other boys bottom lip, dragging it a bit, before pulling away. He opened his eyes to look at Eddies face, his eyes still closed and his cheeks red. 

“Aw, baby,” he cooed, bringing his other hand from his thigh to reach under Eddies shirt. He stroked the soft skin of his hip, making Eddie smile. Richie kissed his baby’s nose, which made him giggle. 

“We can go driving everyday, if it always ends with this,” Eddie sighed, and Richie just smiled. 

“Whatever you want, love.” 

And so they did.


End file.
